voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnguard
In the elder times of the Krolesk'Kan empire, the city guarding the Dawn Spire ruins was a glorious city. It was one of the wonders of the world, with great street markets that sprawled great distances, as far the eye could see. It was the crown jewel of Krolesk'Kan influence, both within the Isles of Jarul, and in far away lands. "Dawnguard, the city of the gods" critics would exclaim with excitement. At least, for a time... Dawnguard, the great city of the North Dawnguard is located in the western-central portion of the main Krolesk'Kan archipelago. Once the seat of a great and vast island empire, it is now a beacon of aristocracy and strength. Despite numerous attempts to bring the city to its knees, from Netheran invasion to attempts made by Keepers, the city has stood strong and unrelenting. What to expect, Modern Dawnguard is very spread out, this is partly to prevent fires from becoming uncontrollable. Most buildings are made primarily of wood, with stone foundations. However some buildings are fully made of stone. The city was built on the foothills of the Royal Mountains. Being flat in some areas, yet also having a rugged landscape due to the hills. Its a largely peaceful city, although street brawls are a common and often celebrated sight. A brief History, Dawnguard was officially founded by Jaylem Jarude as just a military encampment, south of the settlement known as Farossawailand. Dawnguard at this time was the center of the colonial military force. Great military plazas were constructed for training colonists to be soldiers, huge stone walls were erected, and many blacksmiths set up shop there. Shortly after the establishment of both settlements, the two were quick to grow so large they had to be merged into one great city. Dawnguard being of greater importance, had its name passed onto this new city. Farossawailanders were offended at this, and they fled to the north, where exactly nobody knows. It is believed the Farossawailanders were the original settlers of Darikkos. Dawnguard nonetheless continued to grow, and the prosperity of the first few years was so great, it funded the eventual expansion of the Krolesk'Kan empire. With the eventual arrival of Voldranians, Krolesk was faced with uncertainty. The empire could not maintain its weakened feudal-system state, and at the same time remain strong enough to not give in to any outlandish ideals the Voldranian promoted. This prompted an immediate reaction by Dawnguard city leaders, who determined it to be their duty to ensure Dawnguard usurp the role of clans in rural Krolesk as peacekeepers. By the twenty-eighth year of the Voldranian presence, Year 692, or 88 AE in their calendar, the Dawnguard city leaders finally managed to weaken the clans to such an extent that the city of Dawnguard could usurp their role as peacekeepers. Notable Sights The Great Plaza of Varstavos In the ancient days of Krolesk when Jaylem Jarude ruled, there was a group known as Varstuvians. Led by Vixinous, the Varstuvians were a tribe that originally hailed from Tavros. They kept to old military traditions and their tribe was once famous for producing great warriors. Vixinous was a highly trusted ally of Jaylem Jarude, and was entrusted with the creation of a great military plaza. Vixinous was quick to set his tribe to work, and they labored hard, day and night. Until finally the great plaza was completed. When the plaza was completed, Jaylem Jarude examined it closely. He was stunned at how beautiful and well made it was. He praised Vixinous for his work and told him he could settle any land he wanted. Vixinous then settled the riverlands in central Krolesk with the Varstuvians. In honor of Vixinous and the Varstuvian tribe, Jarude named the plaza after them. The Arena Perhaps the most famous tourist attraction, the arena located within the Great Plaza of Varstavos boasts the finest entertainment money can buy. Skilled fighters from all across the North travel there, to partake in potentially fatal melees. The Arena was built during the reign of Joseph Navor, so that mercenaries and retired soldiers would have a past time that did not involve raiding. The Arena has since become home to an exclusive guild of fighters who welcome competition, and live for the sole purpose of having a good fight. The Tea Market The Tea Market of Dawnguard is perhaps an oddity, though worth noting nonetheless. Anyone who has tea is welcomed there to buy, sell, or trade their trade. There are no rules to the Tea Market other than the fact any exchanges made within the market must involve tea. Its often a bustling and busy market, with no permanent or even temporary stalls to assist in the trading. Foreigners condemn the market as being a chaotic experience and proof of Krolesk's supposedly barbaric ways. However most in Dawnguard praise the Tea Market as being a splendid example of Krolesk'Kan capitalism hard at work. The Dawn Spire The Dawn Spire is the tallest structure in Dawnguard, and possibly all of Krolesk for that matter. It is an old Trikash ruin, and its believed that after the Trikash vanished, the Kal'Krish moved in. After the Kal'Krish, and just before the Jaurlians, its suspected that the Iysks had taken over the Dawn Spire. Whatever the case may be, the Dawn Spire remains one of the most debated things in Krolesk. The College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts Established by Emperor Morad Ardmosi, the College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts serves as the centre for magical learning in Krolesk. Originally intended to surpass even the University of Dravos Arakanae in Skythos, the college quickly became centered on all things magic. Its believed that the college was highly influenced by the Llysians in its formative years, although there is little proof to back up such claims. For a great variety of reasons, the college is one of the least trusted entities within Krolesk, yet at the same time its a source of pride for many in Krolesk. The Outpost of Ik'Kasov Although technically on the outskirts of Dawnguard, the Outpost of Ik'Kasov is one of the more historically famous sights. According to scholars, a decisive battle in early Krolesk was fought here. Between the Varstuvians and the Iysks of modern day Kal'Karaduum. The Iysks, being unhappy with their situation, made one last effort to reclaim their once-held lands. The Iysks began their assault by crossing the Dawnedus river and burning some outlying homes belonging to the Varstuvians. The Varstuvians quickly learned of what was happening, and retaliated swiftly. The two forces -the Iysks and Varstuvians- crossed paths at the Ik'Kasov farm. What followed was quick battle, which barely lasted an hour. The Iysks were defeated, and only a small percentage of their numer survived. The Varstuvians on the other hand, lost only one man - Ik'Kasov the owner of the farm. Ik'Kasov's farm was then bought by the chieftan of the Varstuvians. The farm was turned into a fortified outpost, and became the seat of Varstuvian leadership from then on, until the end of the Varstuvians. More to come... Later. Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities Category:Stub